Memories of my cousin
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: while baby-sitting for his cousin Dudley learns things about Harry he never knew...


_Plot bunnies are now hopping around my mind! Whoo!_

_I don't own anything!_

Dudley smiled from the armchair as he watches his nephews and one Niece scamper about Harry's newly restored family home.

Harry was currently on business, auror business to be exact.

Dudley shuddered remembering that block in the bowler hat that had scared the crap out of his uncles a few years ago.

_Why did you choose that Harry_? he thought looking at the children.

_They need you, Ginny needs you._..

But, he figured if he could escape Death-eaters Dementors, and Inferi... whatever those were, and the Lord of darkness himself. he shouldn't worry.

He smiled just happy that his wife had heard about magic and Harry Potter from her sister who was a witch who had been in Azkaban, for a time, and was quite comfortable with the fact that their relatives were magic.

Dudley was happy that he had found a woman so different from his family.

His Father would not even set foot in their house and his mother had bursted into tears when she heard that.

"Would you like something master Dudley sir?" asked a deep voice behind him.

Dudley turned to see Kreature looking at him quite respectfully.

It was strange, seeing the same creature who had cried bloody murder about wanting to be... Crissys? little more the a decade ago and had looked at Harry in utter dislike, but with Harry a little help from Hermione Kreature had ceased his one sided opinion on muggles, and blood traitors.

It took him a while to get used to Kreature too.

"No thanks Kreature," he said pleasantly.

"Uncle Dudley!" cried his niece running up to him.

Yes? he asked not seeing James or Albus.

"James and Al and I are playing a game of hide and seek and..."

"Yes?"

"I lost them," she said sadly.

Dudley chuckled ruffling his nieces red hair.

It's okay Lily, C'mon I'll help you look for them.

That was about an hour ago and now Dudley had lost was no sooner to finding the other two then he was to finding Lily who had wondered off.

"Its not fare to use magic!" he called opening a door.

"What am I saying? they can't help it..."

He looked in the room seeing that it was Harry's work place he was quite surprised to see that it was open especially when he was out, he didn't want any of his children getting into his paper-work.

He was just about to leave when he noticed something strange on the table.

Frowning he looked closer at it.

It looked like a basin with runes around the edges it looked very old.

He walked over seeing that it was filled with a strange silvery substance.

"Why hadn't Harry put this back in the cabinet?" he wondered out loud.

When he went to pick it back up he tripped sending his face foist into the desk...

He braced himself for the impact but it didn't come.

Dudley opened his eyes seeing himself flying through nothingness shapes twisted around him before solidifying.

He was standing in his the middle of a graveyard, he heard a yell behind him and when he turned he saw someone collapse next to Harry on the ground.

"Harry!" Dudley shouted running over to him.

"Who is he!" he asked looking at Harry's horrified face.

Harry took no notice of him but continued to stare at the boy before he was roughly lifted into the air by magic.

No Dudley shouted looking around for the wizard and spotted him aimed a running kick at him.

It didn't connect and Dudley went flying into a tomb stone.

Even that didn't hurt.

He frowned slightly and then it hit him.

Harry had once told about a thing called a pensive a device that, if you found your memory too crammed you would be able to put it in

This was his memory and... that met...

Dudley gulped...

You! came Harry startled voice snapping Dudley out of his thought.

He watched as the man proceeded to put a bone into a cauldron, cut his arm off and then...

It took all he had for Dudley not to go charging at the man again as he used the knife to cut into Harry's skin...

He watched as Voldamort rose from the cauldron.

Even in memory form Dudley couldn't help but shudder sightly.

That met... that the body was that of Cedric, the boy he had taunted Harry about so long ago...

He must admit he had never felt more proud to know Harry as he watched him duel with him holding him off mocking him around his death-eaters...

He saw him aunt and uncle for an instant before the scene changed...

He was in an office that made him feel sick to to stomach it was just too pink! and that toad lady who was looking at Harry wasn't helping much either.

You didn't give me any ink... Harry said.

You won't need ink said that toad.

Dudley watched his cousin picked up a rather peculiar looking pen and began to write.

Dudley saw his cousin wince and he went over to see what had happened...

He saw a line saying, _I must not tell lies,_ written in the colour of Harry's own blood...

Dudley let out venomous swear that he was glad no one heard his knuckling going white as he watched the toad-bitch smile as Harry continued to write the words becoming imprinted on his hand.

_Because deep down... you know you deserve to be punished..._

The scene changed again and he was now in a crumbling village beside a bleeding man.

Confused he looked around for Harry and saw him come out of nowhere and kneel before the man.

_Take it_...

He watched as Hermione presented a bottle to Harry to hold the memories.

He walked through the ruined building of Hogwart with Harry and saw the death...

So many people, died to protect muggles... to protect him.

He watched with Harry as they witnessed the memories of Snape...

"Dudley," whispered a voice behind him.

Dudley turned around to see a much older Harry standing right beside him.

"Let's get back," Harry sighed taking his cousins hand and leading him out and into his office to a very anxious Kreature.

"I am sorry sir! the elf crocked, Kreature didn't know what to do when he saw master Dudley in your pensive...!"

"Its all right Kreature," Harry said pleasantly tucking the pensive away.

When Kreature left Dudley turned to Harry.

"Harry... I..."

Dudley... I don't blame you... Harry sighed smiling at his cousin.

Dudley opened his mouth bit closed it again and instead he took his cousins right hand.

He seethed as he saw the words written on his own body, why hadn't he seen then before!

"You saw her didn't you."

"Where's the toad now?"

"In Azkaban..."

"Good!"

Dudley looked at his cousin.

"Where those our mothers..."

"Yeah..."

"I never knew I could hate mine even more..."

"I'm feel sorry for him," he said softly...

Harry nodded:

He was a brave man, Severis...

Who else think the lady playing Umbridge was horribly misacts?


End file.
